victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Reck
Reck is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Beck Oliver (R'/obbie and B/'eck). On FanFiction.net, it is known as Rock (Ro/bbie and Be/'ck'). The romantic pairing for this will probably not happen because Nick is a kids/teens network and Beck is dating Jade. As for now, they are only friends. Robbie often turns to Beck to help him out, and Beck will try to help when he can. Robbie also looks up to Beck's level of "attractiveness." Unlike some of the other characters, Beck is nicer towards Robbie. See Avatt for the real life pairing of Avan and Matt. Reck Moments Season 1: 'The Bird Scene' *Rex (probably Robbie) liked Beck's joke to Andre about a pretty skirt and lip gloss. *Beck tries to tell Robbie what André was talking about. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Robbie wears a Canadian sweater, and Beck is from Canada (which was confirmed in Beggin' On Your Knees), implying Robbie likes things from Canada. 'Tori the Zombie' *In the play, Robbie's character gets frustrated when Beck's character takes his luggage. *Both Robbie and Beck's characters are in love with Tori's character. 'Robarazzi' *Robbie says, "Is it splits-ville for Beck and Jade?" This is probably a sign of jealousy. *Beck didn't seem bothered about Robbie thinking he and Jade broke up. *Beck didn't seem too angry when he first heard Robbie say this; he even grinned about it. *Jade was angry about Robbie's idea of Beck and Jade splitting up, but Beck says "Well..." to Jade. *Beck, along with Andre, were seen running out of the locker room with Robbie's clothes. Also, both of them laugh about it. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Robbie freaks out about the fan dying, Beck tries to tell him that the fan is dead. *When Robbie drinks all of the water out of the cap, he starts to freak out and cry and Beck pats him comfortingly. *Also, wh en Beck pats Robbie, you can see him patting his butt. *When Robbie wanted to drink the dirty fish water, everyone else thought it was a bad idea, except for Beck, who instead says, "Its his call." *Beck laughs at Rex's (probably Robbie's) comment on Jade being cold-blooded. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky ' *Robbie's screen name is RockRobster, and Rock is one of the names for this pairing. *Beck tells Robbie that he and Rex should figure something out. *Beck says 'aww come on' when LilStephanie21 is Robbie. *Beck asks "What happened to Robbie?" when Tori deletes him from the chat. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Robbie lets Beck hold Rex, and he never lets anyone hold Rex. This proves that he trusts Beck and they are great friends. *When the ping pong ball hits Robbie in his private, Beck covers up Rex's eyes, as if he doesn't want him to see. *Also, when Beck covers Rex's eyes, he looked terrified at Robbie getting hurt. *While playing the Twister game, Beck gives Robbie a high-five. *Robbie and Beck have known each other for 2 years, as seen in the flashback. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck claps loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. 'Rex Dies' *Beck tries to hide Rex from Robbie because he doesn't want Robbie to see Rex destroyed. *Beck takes Rex to the hospital for Robbie. *Beck agrees with Jade that Robbie should give up Rex and become normal. *Before Beck leaves, he pats Robbie on the back to comfort him. 'Wok Star' *Before Robbie and Beck leave the janitor's closet, Tori asks them both for $3,000. They both just walk away. *Beck tells Robbie that he shouldn't tell many people about his male makeup. *Beck and Robbie were at the restaurant together to keep Mrs. Lee from going to Jade's play. *Robbie and Beck sit close together. *Robbie and Beck pretend to notice Trina as a fake celebrity. *Robbie helped Beck find Jade. 'The Wood' *Robbie and Beck are hanging out together when Robbie tries to scare Trina and Tori. *Robbie tells Beck that Trina poked him with a big fork. *Beck tells him to poke her back *Beck then pats Robbie on the back. *Robbie apparently takes Beck's advice to stab Trina back. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Beck and Robbie, mostly Beck, worked on Robbie's car together. *Robbie told Beck, "Those jeans fit you great," meaning Robbie was looking at Beck's butt while he was working on the car. *Beck just looked at Robbie awkwardly. *Beck tells the girls to spray Robbie with water again. *Beck asks Robbie why he's feeling sad and tells him to talk to "daddy". He also pats the spot next to him on the hood of the car. *Beck gives Robbie advice about girls and tells him that he'll get some cheerleaders for Robbie. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Robbie chooses Beck's character - a British man who is hard to understand and disregards other people's personal space. Season 2: 'Beggin' on Your Knees' * At Tori's performance, Robbie and Beck stand together. *While Tori was singing, Robbie and Beck keep Ryder from leaving. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *When Beck, dressed as Tori, was running away, Robbie said that "Tori" looked cute running away. It was actually Beck running, meaning Robbie literally called Beck cute. *While the group was leaving the classroom, Beck patted Robbie on his shoulder. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Beck told Robbie not to give kids free ice cream, meaning he is worried about Robbie getting hurt. *Beck and Robbie stay at Tori's house while Tori, André, Jade, and Cat get Funky Nut Blast ice cream. *When Tori was about to attack Robbie, Beck held her back to protect Robbie. TheSlap.com Hints *Robbie says that he said that his page had free cookies but only said that because he wanted more fans. Beck asks Robbie about his plan B. *Robbie posts a picture of Beck and says "How DOES he fit in his jeans so well?" That means he has been looking at Beck's butt. *Robbie posts a picture''' '''of him and Beck and says: "We're just two very attractive men sitting on the Rob-mobile. What lady could resist?". This shows Robbie thinks Beck is attractive. *Robbie posts a picture of Beck and says: "It's amazing how much Beck smiles when Jade's not around." This might suggest that Robbie is probably not a Bade shipper. Fanfictions *Like Home by amberpire *The Boy With The Puppet by amberpire *if love was a dance you'd have two left feet by seemslikeaporno *Inside Our Skin by seemslikeaporno *endeavor to freefall by seemslikeaporno *we only have so much time to waste by professor lazyass\ Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships